Trust me
by jantomuchlove
Summary: I know I said it was going to be a one shot but I changed my mind : It is about the strenght of trust even and the end of everything. Jack and Ianto of course. warnings: series 3 references and spoilers... sorry my dears
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood I am simply playing with the boys for abit **

**I dont normally write COE cause it upsets me, but I was feeling really blue so anyway tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me<strong>

The streets of Cardiff were quiet; they always were on a Tuesday, especially at four in the morning. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of two men in the alley way. No they were not kissing ferociously against the wall or stripping like this couple would usually be doing down an alley.

"Sir I cannot do this" Ianto whispered to his injured captain "you cannot make me Sir"

"Ianto listen to me" he looked into Ianto's eyes "please it is one bullet to the head then it will all be over-" Jack winced and applied more pressure to his wound. "It is a stomach wound I will slowly bleed to death in pain... Please Yan"

Ianto seemed to crumble when he saw the pain in his captain's eyes.

Jack grinned when he saw the fight had left Ianto "I will be fine trust me I will be back in a minute"

The fire began to burn in Ianto's eyes "how can you know that sir? How can you know you will come back?-"

"I always come back" jack tried to shrug.

"WHAT IF YOU DONT?" Ianto shouted. "what if you leave me alone Jack, leave me to deal with everything don't you think your luck will never run out... what if I am the one to pull that trigger and you don't come back h-have you e-ever thought of that Jack.. Bloody H-Harkness" his sobs broke his speech so instead he pulled Jack closer and breathed in his scent. Arms wound around his waist and he felt a kiss at his shoulder then on his neck and finally on his lips.

When Jack pulled his forehead to Ianto's he whispered against his lips "Trust me Yan I will never leave you. I will always come back, every time, for you my love and for you only" he wiped away Ianto fallen tears with his thumb. He kissed him a final time breaking away with a wince. "Please Yan it hurts... it really hurts" Jack didn't want to show it but the pain was increasing "it is now or never love and I promise I will come back for you... every time. Trust me"

Ianto knew what he had to do. He pulled the discarded gun into a tight grip and clutched Jack's shoulder with one arm. He felt Jack breath a deep breath in. Ianto lifted the gun to Jack's temple kissed his forehead and squeezed the trigger. Jack grew slack in his arms and he could do no more than sob into Jack's hair whispering "come back to me"

"I always keep my promise to you... Ianto always" jack whispered to Ianto no more than a minute later. All Ianto could do was sob harder but this time Jack hugged back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me?" he began slapping Jack.

"Ow Ianto... ow Yan stop... hitting me" Jack crushed his lips to Ianto's. It was the only way he could reassure Ianto, his Yan that he was ok to prove he was still here. It was exactly what Ianto needed; he kissed back whimpering into Jack's mouth.

He pulled back "Are you ok though?"

Jack just smiled in reply. He was sore and all he wanted was his bed. He wouldn't tell Ianto this right now because Ianto needed him more.

"Lets go home" Ianto could see it in Jack's eyes the pain. He could never hide anything from his Ianto.

"No this is not the way it should be... it should be me" Jack was cradled Ianto's face. "You god damn idiot why did you stay" the tears burnt his eyes but that didn't matter this was his Yan.

Ianto coughed and tried to smile "Jack... I am sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" he tried to stop the tears falling but it was no use. They fell freely and flowed down his cheeks. "This is my fault I shouldn't have let you-" he was cut of by the finger to his lips.

"I am sorry because you will wake alone I won't be here when you wake up... I am sorry I know you hate waking alone" Ianto tried to keep fighting the poison but it was taking hold quicker. "Jack I don't have much time we both know it"

"Don't say that I will fix it... I will save you Yan you will not be the only person I can't save... I have to I can't let you leave me" he cried out angrily.

"Jack shut up, I need to tell you something I know you already know it but" he took in a deep breath "I love you Jack Harkness I... l-love you so much it hurts and I don't know what I am going to d-do because I know you will c-carry on and forget about y-your Yan... the tea boy and go on f-forever but you wont take our love w-with y-you" he broke when speaking became too painful.

"Ianto Jones I will never forget you because you are going to live. You cannot leave me... I will fix this trust me Yan" Ianto's eyes closed. Jack began to shake him "Ianto Jones I love you... did you hear that I love you too." Ianto didn't hear him because he had already gone. He was too late Ianto didn't know he loved him. He thought he was the tea boy not anything more. Ianto didn't know how wrong he was. "Please Yan don't leave me, don't go..." he pulled Ianto closer "I will fix this I will make it right. I will never stop trying not until I have you back. I promise this Yan... my love" and with all the strength he could muster he kissed Ianto's lips sealing that promise.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OK I know I said it was a one shot I lied sorry :)

xxxx

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jack gasped back to life, fighting away the sheet that was above him. There were no arms wrapped around him, no one to stroke his hair, kiss his forehead and whisper how he was ok. He lay among the dead who were all lying in neat rows. He felt a hand in his own and thought of his Yan- he had survived, but this hand, it was too cold to be Ianto's too lifeless. The joy Jack felt crashed when he heard the familiar sobs of Gwen. He opened his eyes and turned to his left, Gwen was too busy with the body in front of her to notice Jack's awakening.

He sat up slowly behind Gwen and wrapped his arm around her; she leant against him and sobbed harder when she felt silent tears fall into her hair. Ianto had left them, he was not coming back, not now not ever, but she couldn't seem to believe it. Ianto was the strong one, the beautiful welsh man who never cracked he couldn't be gone. She looked at his pale face it had his last expression on it utter fear, his eyes were shut but she knew if she were to open them she would see only a glassy dead stare. She knew he was gone.

"Jack, w-what are we g-going to d-do?" she needed to be told what to do, she needed a direction an order she could follow to try and deal with this grief.

Jack didn't answer for a while just sat quietly behind her and stared at the wall ahead of him. He had only looked at Ianto once and had seen the expression on his face, which is when the tears had started.

"Gwen, can you just give me and Yan a minute..." when she began to protest he spoke again no more than a whisper "please?" she had never seen that look in his eyes before, not even after Estelle had been killed by the 'fairies'. So she pulled him into a final hug and kissed his wasn't like before not since she nearly lost Rhys, she didn't assume jack wanted her, she loved him in the right way now, she knew her place in his life as a sister, a friend. She was not his lover, no not lover, she was not Ianto, for Jack she saw there was no one else only Ianto, His Yan. That is why she was so worried about him. She knew what it was like to loose someone- even if she only lost Rhys for a while, she knew that agonising pain that ripped through her, she shuddered at the walked away slowly, sitting outside the door, trying to stop the tears burning down her cheeks.

Meanwhile jack had shuffled nearer to Ianto; he stared at Ianto pale face. Jack didn't have much to say to Ianto, he only knew what he had to do. He kissed Ianto forehead and tried to take in his scent. But death seemed to cling to his skin making Ianto seem further away."I am coming baby, I will never stop until you are back in my arms" He kissed Ianto lips before he pulled back completely, that was not his Yan but he would never stop until he got Ianto back. He stood purposely, about to turn until he realised his hand was still curled tightly around Ianto's. This is how they died, and jack was having a hard time letting go off the hand he hadn't even realised he was clutching so tightly. He bent down gently and kissed Ianto's hand. Pulling his hand away from Ianto's, he placed the cold hand over Ianto's heart.

"I will be back my love... I hate leaving you alone you know that don't you? But you are not yourself right now." He smiled at the bitter sweet memory "It is just like the time I locked you in the flat because you were trying to come into the hub with broken ribs" He backed away slowly from Ianto lifeless body. "I have to go save the world you know how it is"

He left the room and crouched next to Gwen who still had tears flowing down her took her hand and pulled her up of off the floor."Jack, what... d-do w-we... do?" Gwen took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Jack did not answer her question he simply wiped away her tears and began walking down the corridor with her in tow.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Dad, Please... Don't! We will find another way not like this... what is wrong with you bastard, he is your grandson!" Alice's screaming got louder as an officer brought Stephen into the room. She fought them the entire time and it took 4 officers to stop her from reaching her son. She didn't stop begging Jack she kept hitting out watching as her son was placed into the spotlight. She kicked and punched at the glass. Tears pooled down her face, blood was streaming down her fists but that didn't stop her she had to get to her son, her baby... she should never have let that monster near him.

"Uncle Jack?" a small voice called out to Jack. "What is wrong with Mommy?" Jack had not looked at his grandson before he spoke but now he stared into the blue eyes he couldn't help but question his judgment. What would Gwen say? What would Ianto say? - No there was no other way, Jack decided. He needed to avenge Ianto and this was the only way to kill the 456, to get rid of it once and for all.

"Everything will be fine Stephen don't you worry" he forced a smile "Uncle Jack is here" Another part of Jacks heart shattered as he watched Stephen nod and relax in the light. The trust Jack saw there hit him in the gut making him want to throw up knowing what he was going to do.

Alice kept screaming "Stephen get away from him... please baby" Stephen stayed where he was mainly out of shock, seeing his mother like that scared him, but Uncle Jack had told him everything was going to be fine and Uncle Jack was always right. Jack was still setting things up when Alice went quiet she had her head pressed against the glass and he could see she was whispering please, over and over again. He couldn't stop though he had to save the world. He told the officers he was ready and nodded as the all stepped back from Stephen, most turning away out of shame. The hum of the computers began. Jack waited for the final nod from the captain before pressing the button.

Then the banging started up again, Alice was screaming and hitting the glass with a renewed passion. Her blood was wiped onto the glass every time she threw he fists against it."I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS DAD...DID YOU HEAR ME. THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON THAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU... NEVER-" She broke of as Stephan began to scream. Jack did not look away as he began to convulse not even when the blood poured from his nose, ears and mouth. The final look of broken trust and fear was the last thing Jack saw in Stephen's eyes before blood began to pour from his eyes as well.

The pain that washed over him as his daughter held her son was horrible. Jack watched her cling to his dead body kicking her legs and screaming out in agony. Jack left soon after that his job was done he saved the world got his revenge and now he had to save Ianto. He didn't even realise what he had done, not really he was too washed up in his grief over Ianto. Reality hit him in the face. Hard. Gwen Cooper punched him in the jaw. "What the bloody hell have you done Jack Harkness?"Jack pulled himself up off the ground tending to his jaw. Rhys was holding an angry Gwen back but Jack could see the disgust in his eyes.

"It was the only way to save them" he spat blood out "Do you think I wanted to loose him Gwen, it was the only option. I am the captain and I had to make the decision" he stormed off leaving her to think of his decisions.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"You can't just run away Jack... I need you please don't go" the wind blew Gwen's hair out of her face. She was huge now pregnancy suited her she seemed to have a glow. Jack touched her cheek

"You don't need me you have him" he smiled at Rhys "Look after her Rhys"

Rhys replied "always have... always will"

"No. This is not your fault Jack please I don't want you to go" she was practically begging him. She needed him but right now he needed her she knew he was going to try and get Ianto back. She just didn't want him to get more hurt if he didn't find a way.

"Alice, Stephen...Ianto" he took a breath "Their pain was my entire fault, but see I am going to make it ok I am going to fix it because I promised him" tears began to well up "and... I didn't get to tell him how much I love him. So Gwen don't tell me I can't leave because he has to know how much I love him"

She nodded; she would have done exactly if it were Rhys.

"Right I have to go" Jack said smiling tightly.

Rhys stepped forward and stuck his hand out, Jack simply batted it away and pulled him into a hug. When Rhys stepped away Jack opened his arms and She ran (well Rhys would of said more like waddled) to him and they tried to hug around her bump. After a moment they found away and hugged tightly.

Jack shouted as he moved further away "Oh and one last thing I think it is going to be a boy" with that final comment he teleported with a sad smile.


End file.
